neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Jetian/Lista Odcinków
Lista Odcinków Platinum Quest Platinum Quest PQ001|Czas Podrózy!|Time Travel!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|New Story! Adventure Begin!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Chris I176.jpg 200px}} PQ002|Droga Ligi|League Road!|ミステリーエッグ！トレーニング！|Mystery Egg! A Training!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cynthia.png 200px}} PQ003|Spotkanie w Jubilife!|Jubilife City Convetion!|寿市！ハンサムが登場！| ! Appears!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Shinx Spark.png 200px}} PQ004|W Skale Potęga|The Power in Rock!|クロガネシティ！バトル3ＶＳ3！| ! Battle 3 vs 3!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Roa cra.jpg 200px}} PQ005|Płomienie jak ze Stali|Flames and Steel!|ロック対決！攻撃や守備の？|Rock Showdown! Offensive or Defensive?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Rampardos F.jpg 200px}} PQ006|Szarża Galaktycznych|Galactic's Chase!|ギンガ団が登場！危険にさらされバレー発電所？| Appears! in Danger?|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Mars.jpg 200px}} PQ007|Jak Igła w Eternie|Like Needle in Eterna Forest!|エテルナ森！森のモミ？| ! in Forest?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cheryl anime.jpg 200px}} PQ008|Posąg Płyty!|Statue's Plate!|謎のプレート！シンオウ物語？|The Mystery Plate! Sinnoh Story?|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Eterna Museum.png 200px}} PQ009|Budynek z Kolcami|Building with Thorns!|銀河-段戦！ソーンビルの対決！| battle! Showdown in Thorn Building!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Ninek Skunt.jpg 200px}} PQ010|Wzejście Roserade|The Rise of Roserade|ハクタイシティバッジバトル！勝利の花！| Badge Battle! Flower of Victory!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Roserade Weather Ball.png 200px}} PQ011|Siostra i Brat Ralts|Sister and Brother Ralts!|マウンテン天願！トラブルのツインラルトス！| ! Twin Ralts in Trouble!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Ralts Rose 01.png 200px}} PQ012|Błędna Jaskinia to dom dla Gibla|Wayward Cave is home for Gible!|クレイジーフカマル！沈黙フカマル！|Crazy ! Silence !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gible anime.png 200px}} PQ013|Wejście Elity|Elite Four Enter!|四天王！ゴヨウと彼のドータクン！| ! and his !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|DP035.png 200px}} PQ014|Magnetyczny Problem|Magnetic Problem!|コイル、レアコイル、ジバコイル！非常にマグネットハイ！| , , ! Extremely High Magnet!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Magnezone sonicboom.png 200px}} PQ015|Starcie z Łowczynią|Hunter Showdown!|ポケモンハンターＪ!新しい爆発タイム！|Pokémon Hunter J! New Explosive Time!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Hunter J.jpg 200px}} Platinum Quest: High Stairway PQ016|Manaphy Powstaje!|The Rise of Manaphy!|不思議なポケットモンスターマナフィ！大きな問題！|Mysterious Pokémon Manaphy! Big Problem!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Manaphy6.png 200px}} PQ017|Pokazy na scenie|Shows on Stage!|ヨスガシティのコンテスト！| 's Contest!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Espeon Rose Zap Cannon.png 200px}} PQ018|Zamaskowana Kobieta!|Masked Woman!|衝撃的なチェイス！強い相手のミミロップ！|Shocking Chase! Strong Opponent !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Lopunny bez usmiechu.png 200px}} PQ019|Istota Czująca Aurę|Being, who feels Aura!|謎の敵！神秘を醸し出していますポケモン！|Mysterious Opponent! Pokémon That Exudes Mysticism!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|PQ019.png 200px}} PQ020|Duch Walki Pokémona Mistycznej Aury|The Mystic Aura Pokémon's Fighting Spirit!|闘魂！神秘主義のパワー！|Fighting Spirit! The Power of Mysticism!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|PQ020.png 200px}} PQ021|Duch przeciwko walce|Ghost against the Battle!|ヨスガジム戦！ＶＳメリッサ！！| Match! VS !!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Fan dri w-o-w.jpg 200px}} PQ022|Kto jest lepszy?|Who is better?|ライバルトレーナー・ジュン登場！！|Enter Rival Trainer !!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Barry Staraptor.jpg 200px}} PQ023|Wejście Smoka!|Enter the Dragon!|ドラゴンを入力してください！|Enter the Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dragonair2.jpg 200px}} PQ024|Wstrząsy Spiritomba|Spiritomb Awaken!|ミカルゲの要石！| 's Keystone!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Spiritomb anime.jpg 200px}} PQ025|Unown z Ruin Solaceon|Solaceon Ruin's Unown|ズイの遺跡のアンノーン！| of the !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Unown anime.png 200px}} PQ026|Gdzie Gligar'y się biją, tam Gliscor korzysta!|Two Gligar better than One Gliscor!|グライオンとグライガー！風の迷路をぬけて！| and ! Escaping the Maze of Wind!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|DP064.png 200px}} PQ027|Ciemność Umbreona|Shadow the Umbreon!|ブラッキー！やみよのたたかい！| ! Battle During a Dark Night!!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gary Umbreon Flash.png 200px}} PQ028|Torterra dzikiej natury!|Torterra of wild nature!|恐怖ドダイトス！劇的な旅を！| 's Terror! The Harrowing Journey!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Torterra Rock Climb.png 200px}} PQ029|Tajemnica Płyt!|The Secret of Plates!|オリジナルつのプレート！起源の歴史！|The Plates of Original One! The History of Origins!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|ThreePlates.png 200px}} PQ030|Luxray, potrzebuję twojej pomocy!|Luxray, I need your assistance!|嵐雷！時間と空間の進化！|Lightning Storm! Evolution of Time and Space!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Luxray Thunderbolt.png 200px}} Platinum Quest: Hall of Origin PQ031|Meteoryty Veilstone!|Meteorite of Veilstone City!|トバリシティ！危険にさらされ流星！| ! Meteors in danger!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Gallade Swords Dance.png 200px}} PQ032|Gible w tarapatach|Gible on trouble!|フカマルとりゅうせいぐん！| and !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gible Strength.png 200px}} PQ033|Dratini, Mistyczny Pokémon Smok!|Mystic Dragon Pokémon, Dratini!|ミニリュウのでんせつ！|Legend of !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Clair Dratini.png 200px}} PQ034|Płomienie Furii!|Flames of Fury!|爆進化！ゴウカザル！！|Explosive Evolution! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Fli infe.jpg 200px}} PQ035|Jezioro Waleczności|Lake Valor!|リッシこ！ 存在のサポート技術情報の知識！| ! The Knowledge Being's Knowledge!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|250px-Grand Festival Sinnoh.png 200px}} PQ036|Bagna Mroku|Swamps of Shadows!|ノモセジム！マキシマム仮面 ！| ! !!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Pastoria Gym.jpg 200px}} PQ037|Podróż do Miasta Celestic!|The Journey to Celestic Town!|カンナギタウン！！| !!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Croagunk Poison Jab.png 200px}} PQ038|Starcie z Cyrus'em!|Showdown with Cyrus!|銀河の対決！リダーギャラクティック、サイラス！|Galactic Showdown! Lider Galactic, !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul's Weavile.jpg 200px}} PQ039|Misja "Żelazna Aura"!|Mission "The Iron Aura"!|こうてつじま！"静かなの検索"！| ! "The Search of Calm"!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Riley's Lucario.png 200px}} PQ040|Stalowa Obrona Rządzi!|Iron Defense Rules!|守備と攻撃の到来！鋼の対決！！|The Coming of Defensive and Offensive! The Steel Showdown!!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Byron's Bastiodon.png 200px}} PQ041|Nowa przygoda, stara misja!|New Journey, Old Mission!|嵐をスタート！レイクの勇気と真実！|Start the Storm! !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Team Galactic2.jpg 200px}} PQ042|Zamieszanie na Lodzie!|The Ice Menace!|２１７ばんどうろ！|Route 217!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Froslass anime.png 200px}} PQ043|Przybycie Piramidy!|Pyramid King's Arrival!|復活のレジギガス！|Resurrected Regigigas!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Registeel Iron.jpg 200px}} PQ044|Candice - Dziewczyna z kiai!|The Kiai's Girl - Candice!|アイス対決！オーラの嵐-究極のストライク！|Ice Showdown! Aura Storm - Ultimate Strike!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Candice23.jpg 200px}} PQ045|Prawda Czasu, Kłamstwo Przestrzenii!|The Time's Truth, The Space's Liar!|新ミッション！ストライクの黄昏！|New Mission! The Twilight of Strike!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dialga and Palkia in dimension.png 200px}} PQ046|Początek Wojny!|The Beginning of War!|ストームストライク！銀河戦争が開始！|Storm Strike! Galactic War Begin!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Skary air cutter.png 200px}} Platinum Quest: Sinnoh Legends PQ047|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 1: Baza Galaktycznych!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 1: Galactic Database!|銀河戦争！嵐が開始！(前編) |Galactic War! The Storm Begin -Part 1-!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Scizor Double Team.jpg 200px}} PQ048|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 2: Cel Przeznaczenia|Clash of Time and Space, Part 2: Purpose Destination!|銀河戦争！ロードの柱に！(後編)|Galactic War! Road to Pillar -Part 2-!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|PQ048.png 200px}} PQ049|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 3: Bitwa na Filarze Włóczni!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 3: Spear Pillar's Battle!|銀河戦争！光と闇の激突！(三編)|Galatic War! Clash of Light and Darkness -Part 3-!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Dark Pulse 2.png 200px}} PQ050|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 4: Trzeci Smok Kreacji!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 4: The Third Creation Dragon!|銀河戦争！ギラティナ - 最後のドラゴン！(四編)|Galactic War! Giratina - A Last Dragon! -Part 4-!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|GiratinaOrigin.png 200px}} PQ051|Starcie Czasu i Przestrzeni, część 5: Starcie Odwróconego Świata!|Clash of Time and Space, Part 5: Reversing World's Clash!|銀河戦争！アルティメットバトル！(五編)|Galactic War! Ultimate Battle -Part 5-!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Mira Clay.png 200px}} PQ052|Płomienie Ziemi|Flame of Earth!|菊野と大場オハイオ州の四天王！炎グラウンド！| and of the ! Flame Ground!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Infernape Mach Punch.jpg 200px}} PQ053|Walka Przyjaciółek!|Fight of Girlfriends!|見るバトル！6ＶＳ6！|Friends Battle! 6 VS 6!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cynthia Garchomp 2.png 200px}} PQ054|Walka z Mrokiem!|Battle against Shadow!|ダークライのライズ！ダークヴォイド！|The Rise of Darkrai! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Ice Beam.png 200px}} PQ055|Dwa, Jeden... Zero!|Two, One... Zero Appears!|ゼロ！ギラティナは、ゴー！|Zero! Giratina, Go!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Giratina Aura Sphere.png 200px}} PQ056|Elektryczne Iskry Sinnoh!|Electric Sinnoh's Sparks'!|最後のジムリーダー！電気のマスター！|A Last Gym Leader! Master of Electricity!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Vol ani.png 200px}} PQ057|Ostatnia Bitwa!|A Last Battle!|ファイナルバトル！オーバーロードシンオウバトル！|Final Battle! Overload Sinnoh Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Luxray 01.png 200px}} PQ058|Festiwal Twinleaf!|Twinleaf Festival!|バトルタワーを入力してください！ドリルに対する大バトル！|Enter Battle Tower! Great Battle against Drill!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Rhyperior Rock Wrecker.png 200px}} PQ059|Łowcy Skarbów!|Treasure Hunters!|トレジャーハンターズ！灰色のオーブ！|Treasure Hunters! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Buck claydol.jpg 200px}} PQ060|Zebranie Drużyny Dwóch Światów!|Convetion of Two Worlds's Team!|スズラン島！大トーナメントの開始！| ! Begin of Great Tournament!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|SuzuranIsland.jpg 200px}} Platinum Quest: League Champion PQ061|Opanowanie Mocy!|Mastering the Power!|鋼防衛！強力なストライク！|Steel Defense! Strong Strike!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Steelix Rock Polish1.jpg 200px}} PQ062|Ostrze czy Pożar?|Blade or Blaze?|ブレードバトル！ソードダンス！|Blade Battle! Sword Dance!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Gallade cut.png 200px}} PQ063|Płomień Serca!|Flame of Heart!|最終的なライバルの戦いが始まる！6ＶＳ6！|Final Rival Battle Begin! 6 VS 6!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Infernape mach punch.png 200px}} PQ064|Strategia Pola!|Field of Stategy!|秘密のミステリーストライク！天頂のライバルバトル！|Secret Mystery Strike! Rival Battle in Zenith!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|EmpoleonHydroCannon.png 200px}} PQ065|Płomienie Ognia czy Wody Oceanu?|Flames of Fire or Waters of Ocean?|エンペルト対ゴウカザル！ハイドロキャノン！爆発は燃えろ！| VS ! Hydro Cannon! Blast Burn!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|266-DP188.png 200px}} PQ066|Cień Zoruy!|Zorua's Shadow!|戦いでゾロア！タクトと謎のチーム！|Zorua in Battle! and Mystery Team!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Zorua Scratch.png 200px}} PQ067|Drogi Dwóch Światów!|Roads of Two Worlds!|ラティオスのミスト！光沢パージ！|Mist of ! Luster Purge!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|LaDrBre.jpg 200px}} PQ068|Cztery Schody Szczytów!|Four Steps of Peaks!|開始シンオウバトル！椋とビークイン！|Begin the Sinnoh Battle! and !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul drapion.png 200px}} PQ069|Ziemie Przeszłości!|Lands of the Past!|カバルドンの地球！第シンオウバトル！|Earth of ! Second Sinnoh Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Hip bert zs.jpg 200px}} PQ070|Żar z Ognia Rodem!|Embers of the Fire Rod!|ゴウカザルの火！第三シンオウバトル！|Fire of ! Third Sinnoh Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Infernape F Blitz.png 200px}} PQ071|Strzeż się Bronzonga!|Beware the Bronzong!|ミラードータクン！第シンオウのバトル！|Mirror ! Fourth Sinnoh Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Lucian Bronzong.png 200px}} PQ072|Świt Walki!|Dawn of Battle!|ファイナルバトル！チャンピオンマスター！|Final Battle! Champion Master!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zoroark movie.png 200px}} PQ073|Zmierzch Walki!|Twilight of Battle!|究極のストライカー！戦争の渦！|Ultimate Striker! Maelstrom of War!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Cyn gar gi2.jpg 200px}} PQ074|Chrzest Smoka!|Trials of Dragon!|ドラゴンのトライアル！ヨーコさんのチョイス！|Trials of Dragon! Yōko's Choice!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Cyn gar dm.jpg 200px}} PQ075|Cel przeznaczenia: Unova!|Purpose Destination: Unova!|旅の終わり！旅の始まり！イッシュ地方！|End of Voyage! Beginning of Voyage! !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dialga-roarl.jpg 200px}} Black and White Best Wishes BW001|Nowy Podróżnik!|New Traveler!|新しい物語！コリの冒険が始まる！|The Start of Something Big! Region!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Nuvema Town anime.png 200px}} BW002|Kwiat Deerlinga!|Deerling, the Flower!|シーズンチェンジ！シキのジカの花！|Season Change! The flower of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Shikijika anime.png 200px}} BW003|Zespół R w Akcji!|Team Rocket Back in Action!|ロケット団！古い地域の新たな敵！| ! New Enemy of Old region!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Team Rocket agent BW012.png 200px}} BW004|Axew, Smok z Problemami!|Axew, the Problem Dragon!|キバゴ！トラブルのドラゴン！| ! The Dragon of Trouble!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Kibago Iris.jpg 200px}} BW005|N czyli Nowy Rywal!|N or New Rival!|Ｎ！十代の男の謎？| ! The mystery of teenage man?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|N in forest.jpg 200px}} BW006|Pogoń za Minccino!|Minccino in Pursuit!|潔癖をチラーミィ？| the Neat Freak?|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Chillarmy anime.jpg 200px}} BW007|Oshawott Dumnej Siły!|Oshawott of Pride Power!|ミジュマル！あまりにもプライドすぎるか臆病者か？| ! Too Pride or Too Coward?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Oshawott Razor Shell 2.png 200px}} BW008|Potrójny Atak Trójki Koneserów!|Tri Attack of Three Connoisseurs!|ポケモンソムリエ！トリプルジムリーダー！| ! Triple Gym Leaders!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|JarukeDentoPoddoCorn.jpg 200px}} BW009|Misja "Senny Dziedziniec"!|Operation "Dreamyard"!|夢の跡地！ムンナとムシャーナ！| ! Munna and Musharna!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Dreamyard fixed.png 200px}} BW010|Spryciarz Yamask!|Yamask, the Spirit Expert!|ポケモンソムリエ！トリプルジムリーダー！勝利の花？| ! Mysterious Opponent?|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Yamask anime.png 200px}} BW011|Bezmuszlowy Dwebble!|Shelles Dwebble!|孤独イシズマイ！|Lonely !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Cilan Dwebble Shell Smash.png 200px}} BW012|Lepszy Darumaka Niż Żaden!|Better Darumaka Than None!|ダルマッカとヒヒダルマ！| and !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Darumaka anime.png 200px}} BW013|Rywalizacja Klubu Bitew!|Battle in Battle Club!|バトルクラブチャレンジ！3ＶＳ3！|Battle Club Challenge! 3 VS 3!!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Servine Anime.jpg 200px}} BW014|Gniew Fantoma|The Phantom's Rage!|幻のスペクトル！影の伝説！|Spectra Phantom! Fury of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Spectra Phantom.jpg 200px}} BW015|Mistycyzm Gothitelli|Mystic of Gothitelle!|ゴチルゼル！ミスト、誰が落ちることはありません！| ! Mist, who never fall!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Gothitelle Protect.png 200px}} BW016|Źródło Mocy!|Power Source!|再びＮ！勝利のトリプルバトル！| Again! Triple Battle of Victory!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Ash Pidove.png 200px}} BW017|Szalona Noc z Yamaskiem|Crazy Night of Yamask!|ポケモンソムリエ！長い夜の脅迫！| ! Menace of Long Night!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|James Yamask.png 200px}} BW018|Stategia Podstawy!|Basic Strategy!|基本的なバトル！強い相手と複雑な戦略！|Basic Battle! Strong Opponent and Complex Strategy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Lenora Herdier Giga Impact.png 200px}} BW019|Kości Zostały Rzucone!|Bones No Comes!|骨の化石！追求の冒険！|Bone Fossil! Adventure in Pursuit!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|BW014.jpg 200px}} BW020|Co Cztery Litwicków To Nie Jeden!|The Dark of Litwick!|一、二、三、四ヒトモシ？！|1, 2, 3, 4 ?!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Litwick Shadow Ball.png 200px}} BW021|Dziewczyna z Niedoświadczeniem!|The Girl of Not Experience!|ベルが表示される！体験ベストシング！| Appears! Experience the Best Thing!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Bianca anime.png 200px}} BW022|Szalony Simisear!|Mad, Madman, Simisear!|バオッキー狂人！怒りを止めて！|The Madman! Stop The Fury!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Simisear anime.png 200px}} BW023|Mowa Sewaddle'a!|Sewaddle Speaking!|困ったクルミル！ヤグルマの森！|Troubled ! !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Sewaddle String Shot.png 200px}} BW024|Deszcz Latających Swoobatów!|Flying Swoobat, Rain Swoobat!|ココロモリ群発！スカイ矢印橋の危険！| Swarm! Danger of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Swoobat Round.png 200px}} BW025|Venipede w Szarży!|Venipede in Chase!|フシデ！ヒウンシティでパニック！| ! Panic in !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Venipede Screech.png 200px}} BW026|Trawiasto-Robacza Walka!|Grass-Bug Battle!|グラス対バグ！ワンサイドの勝利！|Grass Versus Bug! Victory of One Side!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Burgh Whirlipede SolarBeam.png 200px}} Mystery of Past BW027|Oko Paleozoicznego Pokémona!|Eye of Paleozoic Pokémon!|オブジェクト六百四十九！創造の原点！|Object 649! The Origin of Creation!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Gen BE027.jpg 200px}} BW028|Zespół Plazma Kontratakuje, część 1!|Team Plasma Counterattack, part 1!|ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（前編）！| VS ! (Part 1)!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Dr Zager.png 200px}} BW029|Zespół Plazma Kontratakuje, część 2!|Team Plasma Counterattack, part 2!|ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（後編）！| VS ! (Part 2)!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Team Plasma logo anime.png 200px}} BW030|Labirynt Reliktu!|Labirynth of Relic!|古代の城！隕石公開！| ! The Meteorite Exposing!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|The Meternoite.jpg 200px}} BW031|Excadrill Rządzi!|Excadrill Rules!|ドリュウズ、洞窟エキスパート！| , The Subterrane Expert!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Iris Excadrill.png 200px}} BW032|Zawadiacki Sandile!|Rakish Sandile!|メグロコ、ハイカラなクロコダイル！| , the Rakish Crocodile!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Megu Bite.jpg 200px}} BW033|Świetlny Cień na Topie!|Light Dark on Stage!|光と闇！ツインシスターズが登場！|Light and Dark! Twin Sisters Appears!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Ligh and dar.png 200px}} BW034|Pokémonowy Musical!|Pokémon Musical!|ポケモンミュージカル！雷のフルオープニング！|Pokémon Musical! Full Intro of Thunder!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Jaruke Swanna.png 200px}} BW035|Cień N Ujawniony!|N's Shadow Revealed!|再びＮ！プラズマ団の王？| again! King of ?|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sni Scra Hea.jpg 200px}} BW036|Zelektryzowana Emolga!|Electricity Emolga!|エモンガは麻痺させる！電気バトル！| Paralyze! Electric Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Emolga Discharge.png 200px}} BW037|Nieznana Szarża!|Unknown Master Charge!|ポケモンミュージカル！雷のフルオープニング！|Champion Master ! VS !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|As tsu atra.png 200px}} BW038|Śpiew Legendarnego Braviara!|A Legendary Song!|ウォーグル、バロール社の伝説の鳥！ミツミの選択！| , Legendary Bird of Valor! Choice of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Wargl Anime.png 200px}} BW039|Gdzie Ducklett się bije, tam Ducklett korzysta!|Where Ducklett the beats, there Ducklett use!|コアルヒー？三つの問題、一つの方法！| ? Three problems, one way!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|BW020.png 200px}} BW040|Mroźna Walka!|Freezing Battle!|冷凍コンテナ！七賢の1つ！| ! One of Seven Sages!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Luxray Spare.png 200px}} BW041|Strategia Rotacyjnej Walki!|Strategy of Rotation Battle!|ホドモエシティ！回転バトルの秘密！| ! The Secret of Rotation Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Basculin Blue Striped anime.png 200px}} BW042|Nadchodzi Clay!|Clay is Coming!|ヤーコン、地下ボス！| , Underground Boss!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Krokorok se1.jpg 200px}} BW043|Kod Genesecta!|Genesect's Code!|ゲノセクト、さようなら！|Farewell, Genesect!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Genesect last moment.jpg 200px}} BW044|Jaskinia Drudigona!|Cavern of Druddigon!|神秘的な洞窟のクリムガン！| of Mystic Caverns!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Axew Iris.jpg 200px}} BW045|Historia Trzech Muszkieterów!|Origin of Three Musketeers!|コバルオン！テラキオン！ビリジオン！| ! ! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Three musketeera history.png 200px}} BW046|Zębaty Pająk!|Gear Spider!|ギアルとデンチュラ！電気洞窟！| and ! Electric Cave!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Denchura ElecNet.png 200px}} BW047|Potrójna dawka ewolucji!|Tri-volution!|三進化を！一つの目的！|Three evolutions! One purpose!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Swoobat anime.png 200px}} BW048|Niebiańska Wieża!|Celestial Tower!|タワーオブヘブン！キャンドルの精神！| ! The Spirit of Candle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Tranquill Gust.png 200px}} BW049|Wstążka Przyjaźni!|Ribbon of Friendship!|フタチマル！トレーニング！| ! A Training!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dewott Water Pulse.jpg 200px}} BW050|Czas Zagrać na Poważnie!|Time Battle Serious!|深刻なバトル！ミジュマルとメブキジカ！|Serious Battle! and !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sawsbuck Horn Leech.png 200px}} BW051|Miłość Ruffleta!|Rufflet is Attracted!|ワシボンは、ワルのビルを再生！愛のスーパーフリーフォール！| vs ! Super of Love!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Snivy Miry.jpg 200px}} BW052|Podróż na Wyspę Ogrodu Wolności!|Voyage Liberty!|リバティガーデン島旅！| Voyage!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|M14 trailer clip 1.png 200px}} Shadow in Spectra BW053|Przyczajony Excadrill, Ukryty Victini!|Ambushed Excadrill, Hidden Victini!|ビクトリービクティム！ドリュウズの試み！|Victory Victini! Trials of !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|M14 Trailer clip 2.png 200px}} BW054|Bolesna Prawda!|True Colors!|スペクトル影！敵か味方か？|Spectra Shadow! Friend or Foe?|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|True Spectra.jpg 200px}} BW055|Element Domeny!|The Element of Type!|ドラゴンの種類！火災や感電！|Type of Dragon! Fire and Electric!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Misty Medallion.png 200px}} BW056|Po Drugiej Stronie!|Gate Crushers!|未来のダーク！真の黙示録！|Dark of the Future! True Revelations!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Resort Desserd.jpg 200px}} BW057|Zaginiony Virizion!|Lost Virizion!|ビリジオン！コーリーの守護者！|Virizion! The Guardian of Corey!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Jaruke Yaguruma.jpg 200px}} BW058|Maska Zamaskowanej Wojowniczki!|Masked Girl Returns!|マスカレードを返します！光の謎！| returns! Mystery of the Light!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Korena MW best wishes.jpg 200px}} BW059|Tajemnica Laboratorium P2!|Secret of P2 Lab!|Ｐ２ラボ！四銃士が明らかに！| ! The Fourth Musketeer Revealed!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Qui Fla Cha EM.png 200px}} BW060|Skręcona Góra!|Twist Mountain!|ネジ山！のダンゴロは、マウント！| ! of Mount!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|BuumXDD.jpg 200px}} BW061|Mróz Icirrusa!|Icirrus in Snow!|永遠のシティは雪に覆われた！|City of Eternal Snow-covered!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Snowpoint.jpg 200px}} BW062|Zamrożona Odznaka!|Freezed Badge!|戦闘でハチク！フリージオに対するフタチマル！| in battle! versus !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Dewott Fury Cutter.jpg 200px}} BW063|Starcie Trzech Frakcji!|Three-sides Showdown!|ロケット団 ＶＳ プラズマ団 ＶＳ コーリー団！| vs vs !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Team Rocket on BW024.png 200px}} BW064|Druddigon, szef Wieży!|The Boss of Tower!|リュ螺旋の塔のボス！怒りのクリムガン！|Boss of Dragonspiral Tower! in Rage!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Druddigon Anime.png 200px}} BW065|Przystanek: Miasteczko Anville!|Next PitStop: Anville Town!|カナワタウン！次の目的地の休息！| ! Rest of Next Destination!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|TBW.jpg 200px}} BW066|Trening z "Szefami Pociągu"!|The "Train Boss" Training!|サブウェイマスタークダリ！サブウェイマスターノボリ！電車の中での戦い！| ! ! Battle in Train!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Emmet anime.png 200px}} BW067|Caitlin i moc Psychiki!|Caitlin and Psychic power!|カトレア！サイキックパワーのルール！| ! Psychic Power Rules!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Munna Teleport.jpg 200px}} BW068|Cień Siostry Spectry!|Shadow of Spectra Sister!|ファビア！実際のスペクトル姉妹や幻！| ! Real Spectra Sister or Illusion!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|SW zebstrika.jpg 200px}} BW069|Powrót na Piaski Reliktu!|Retun on Relic Castle!|戻り値はの城を古代に！もう一度バトル！|Return to ! Once more battle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|BW023-unaired.png 200px}} BW070|Lotem Swanny!|Swanna Flyer!|フキヨセジム再戦！スワンナの気をつけろ！| Rematch! Beware of Swanna!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Swanna Hurricane.jpg 200px}} BW071|Historia Smoka Ognia i Pioruna!|Tales of Fire Dragon and Thunder Dragon!|ブラックヒーローとホワイトヒーロー！ピラスとダークオンのドラゴン！|Black Hero and White Hero! The Dragons of Pyrus and Darkus!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Reshiram-zekrom-anime.jpg 200px}} BW072|Krawędź Przeszłości!|Edge of Fury Past!|スペクトルの逆襲！意志の海戦！|Return of Spectra! Battle of Willpower!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Scolipede vs Excadrill.jpg 200px}} BW073|Iluzoryczny Lis, Rogaty Smok!|Illusion Fox, Axe Dragon!|フォックスとドラゴン！ファビアが登場！|Fox and Dragon! Appears!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|000333Zorua.jpg 200px}} BW074|Powrót Lighy i Darcony!|Return of Ligha i Darcona!|光と闇！戻りツインズ！|Light and Dark! Return Twins!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|BWA074.png 200px}} BW075|Starcie Dwóch Istot!|Clash of Two Titans!|コリーはシューのティー対！四対四！|Corey vs ! 4 VS 4!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Frillish Protect.png 200px}} BW076|Wielka Zadyma!|Show Down!|狂乱の植物とハイドロキャノンの融合！|Fusion of Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Thunderbolt Flamethrower explosion.jpg 200px}} BW077|Pojedynek w Mieście Alfa!|Clash of Alpha City!|アルファシティ！強い相手！|Alpha City! The Strong Opponent!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Darmanitan Flamethrower.png 200px}} BW078|Niespodziewany Gość!|Surprise Visitor!|サプライズ！ドラゴンテイマー少女の帰還！|Surprise! The Dragon Tamer Girl Return!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Garchomp 2.jpg 200px}} Orichalcos of Fate BW079|Historia Sfery Orichalcos!|Sphere of Orichalcos!|オレイカルコス！球の歴史！|Orichalcos! History of Sphere!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Unknown Sphere.png 200px}} BW080|Starcie Smoków!|Dragon Showdown!|少女は少女対！ドラゴンはドラゴンを対！|Girl VS Girl! Dragon VS Dragon!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Screenshot 4.png 200px}} BW081|Samuraj i Samurott!|Samurai versus Samurott!|ハイドロポンプ法！さよなら、ダイケンキ！|Hydro Pump Technique! Sayonara, !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Samuro chimchar1021.jpg 200px}} BW082|Stado Bouffalanta!|Bouffalant Ranch!|バッフロンランチ！ロードキャニオンを介して旅行！| Ranch! Travel through Road Canyon!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bouffalant Anime.png 200px}} BW083|Wyścig z Czasem!|Time Race!|レシラムとゼクロム！地球の人々の歴史！|Reshiram and Zekrom! History of People of Earth!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Eind Oak.png 200px}} BW084|Miecz Ziemi!|Earth's Sword!|ポケモンレンジャー！レスキュービクティニ！|Pokémon Ranger! Rescue Victini!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Earth Sword Castle.png 200px}} BW085|Siostra Zoroark!|Zoroark and Zoroark!|ゾロアとゾロアーク！黙示録の歴史！|Zorua and Zoroark! History of Revelations!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zorua and Zoroark.png 200px}} BW086|Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon!|Three Bestial Dragons!|兵士モノズ！全般ジヘッド！キャプテンサザンドラ！|Soldier ! General ! Captain !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Monozu Anime.png 200px}} BW087|Yamask w potrzebie!|Yamask's Last Stand!|デスマスとクリスタル！| and the Crystal!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Yamask will o swip.jpg 200px}} BW088|Jeden Skok, Jeden Błąd!|One Bounce, One Error!|ヤナップ、バオップとヒヤップ！ロードの三のトラブル！| , and ! Three trouble on Road!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Panpour Mud Sport.png 200px}} BW089|Dotarcie do Ligi!|Road League!|コアルヒー！リーグ前にクレイジー日！| ! Crazy Day Before League!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Scald ducklett.png 200px}} BW090|Początek Turnieju!|Begin League!|ポケモンリーグ会議！開始マスターバトル！|Pokémon League Conference! Begin the Master Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Burgh Dwebble Dig.png 200px}} BW091|Mistyfikacja Domen!|Element Mystification!|ドラゴノイド！新しいライバルが到着！| ! New Rival Arrive!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Prince Hydron.jpg 200px}} BW092|Bianca wkracza do akcji!|Bianca back to battle!|ステージ上のライバル！ベル ＶＳシューティー！|Rivals on Stage! Vs !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bianca Pignite.png 200px}} BW093|Starcie Uniwersum, część 1!|Universum Strike, part one!|競合のライバル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Rival of Rivalry! Corey VS !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Trip Tranquill.png 200px}} BW094|Starcie Uniwersum, część 2!|Universum Strike, part two!|激しいバトル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Intense Battle! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|800px-Trip anime.png 200px}} BW095|Starcie Uniwersum, część 3!|Universum Strike, part three!|究極の動き！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Ultimate Moves! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Sho jan gm.png 200px}} BW096|Próba Spectry!|Trial of Spectra!|衝撃的なショック！スペクトルの激突！|Shocking Shock! Clash of Spectra!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Axew Dragon Rage.png 200px}} BW097|Początek Burzy!|The Storm of End!|リーグでカオス！Ｎの城！|Chaos in League! N's Castle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Zekrom movie close up.png 200px}} BW098|Historia N!|Past of N!|Ｎ！のドラゴンの人間！|N! The Human of Dragon!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie close up.png 200px}} BW099|Przeznaczenia Smoków!|Dragon of Fate!|ドラゴンバトル！リベンジャーバトル！|Dragon Battle! Revenger Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Reshiram and Zekrom movie.png 200px}} BW100|Zmierzch Zespołu Plazma!|Dawn of Team Plasma!|終わり！今のところは...！|The End! For Now...!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|RESHIRAMmove.jpg 200px}} BW101|Flara Fuzji i Grzmot Fuzji!|Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt!|核融合フレアと核融合ボルト！| and !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|31855.jpg 200px}} BW102|Furia Ghetsisa!|Ghetsis Fury!|チームプラズマのパワー！最終的なセイジバトル！|The Power of ! Final Sage Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Trubbish Toxic Spikes.png 200px}} BW103|Ostatni Bastion!|A Last Defense!|最後に集大成！ボルトはワイルド料とタックル！|End Culmination! and !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie.png 200px}} BW104|Ideał Zekroma i Prawda Reshirama!|Chapter One: Zekrom & Reshiram!|第一章！ホワイト真実と黒に最適！|Chapter One! White Truth and Black Ideal!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Zekrom movie.png 200px}} Dark Side of Unova BW105|Mrok Unovy!|Chapter Two: Mystery of East Side!|第二章！ダークディメンション！|Chapter Two! Dark Dimension!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Absol mirage.png 200px}} BW106|Początek Gromoburzy!|Chapter Three: Thunderstorm Begin!|第三章！ハンサムがやってきた！|Chapter Three! Arrived!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zorua-awake.jpg 200px}} BW107|Przybycie Nowej Misji!|Chapter Four: "Playgirl Girls" Come to Stage!|第四章！ミアと海！|Chapter Four! Mia and Sea!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mi an Se.jpg 200px}} BW108|Historia Nowej Unovy!|Chapter Five: Fury Three Dragon!|第五章！タオトリオ！|Chapter Five! Tao Trio!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Miruhog Anime.jpg 200px}} BW109|Spotkanie Sinnoh!|Chapter Six: Cynthia Returns!|第六章！シロナとガブリアス！|Chapter Six! and !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Garchomp Brick Break.png 200px}} BW110|Ruiny Otchłanii!|Chapter Seven: Abyssal Ruins!|第四章！ミアと海！|Chapter Seven! !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Arceus Plates anime.png 200px}} BW111|Ląd, Lot i Grzmot!|Chapter Eight: Kami Trio!|第八章！タオトリオ！|Chapter Eight! Kami Trio!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Kami Trio anime.png 200px}} BW112|Czarne Miasto i Biały Las!|Chapter Nine: Black City and White Forest!|第九！プレイス独占！|Chapter Nine! Exclusive Place!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Cabernet Dewott.png 200px}} BW113|Mądre Poszukiwania!|Chapter Ten: Sage Journey!|第十章！七賢！|Chapter Ten! Seven Sages!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Adriana Dwebble.png 200px}} BW114|Meloetta, która straciła Śpiew!|Chapter Eleven: Meloetta losing Sing!|第イレブン！メロエッタが登場！|Chapter Eleven! Meloetta Appears!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|EEEEEEEEE xD.jpg 200px}} BW115|Ostatnie Słowo!|Chapter Twelve: Last Sage!|章十二！最後にセイジ、最初のドラゴン！|Chapter Twelve! A Last Sage, First Dragon!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|BurghScolipede.jpg 200px}} BW116|Mróz Kyurema, część 1!|Chapter Thirteen: Freezed Kyurem, part 1!|第十三！巨大な裂け目にしてください！|Chapter Thirteen! Enter to !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Blitzle Shock Wave.jpg 200px}} BW117|Mróz Kyurema, część 2!|Chapter Fourteen: Freezed Kyurem, part 2!|第一四！氷のドラゴン、キュレム！|Chapter Fourteen! Dragon of Ice, Kyurem!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|KyuremArt.jpg 200px}} BW118|Mroczna Triada Kontratakuje!|Chapter Fifteen: Shadow Triad Coming!|第十五！ダークトリニティ！|Chapter Fifteen! !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Jaruke Frillish.jpg 200px}} BW119|Powrót do Ligi!|Chapter Sixteen: League Return!|第シックス！ イッシュ地方リーグ！|Chapter Sixteen! !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Flint Zespół R.png 200px}} BW120|Alder Wkracza!|Chapter Seventeen: Alder and Corey!|第セブンティーン！戦闘でアデク！|Chapter Seventeen! in battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Jaruke Blitzle.jpg 200px}} BW121|Czarny Bohater i Biały Bohater!|Chapter Eighteen: New Beginning!|第エイティーン！イッシュ地方、さらば！|Chapter Eighteen! Farewell, !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Blitzle Nitro Charge.jpg 200px}} HeartGold and SoulSilver Johto Return HGSS001|Wejście New Bark!|New Design, Old Region!|ワカバタウン！新しい旅のスタート！| ! Start of New Journey!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Selsss Cyndaq.png 200px}} HGSS002|Misja "Tajemnicze Jajo"!|Mission "Mystery Egg"!|ミステリーエッグ！ルート31をジョウトに！|Mystery Egg! To Johto Route 31!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Togetic Safeguard.png 200px}} HGSS003|Grzmot nowego Rywala!|Thunder of Rival!|ライバルシルバー！盗まれたワニノコ！|Rival Silver! Stolen !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Ash Totodile Water Gun.png 200px}} HGSS004|Skoczny Sentret i Bezlotny Pidgey!|Jumper Sentret & Flyness Pidgey!|ポッポとオタチ！トレーナーのための二重のテスト！| and ! Double test for Trainer!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sentret Hyper Voice.png 200px}} HGSS005|Walec Phanpy'ego!|Rollout and Phanpy!|ミステリーガーデンのゴマゾウ！地球の秘密！| of Mystery Garden! Secret of earth!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|PhanpySweet.png 200px}} HGSS006|Przyjaźnić się z Sentretem!|Friend with Sentret!|孤独のオタチ！おんがえし方法！| on lonely! technique!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Furret anime.png 200px}} HGSS007|Nie igrać z Cyndaquilem!|Flame on Cyndaquil!|ファイアーヒノアラシ！火災の問題！|The Fire ! The Fire Problem!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cyndaquil Dawn.jpg 200px}} HGSS008|Mroczna Jaskinia!|Dark Cave!|ノコッチ！ルートの地震！| ! Earthquake on Route!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dunsparce Glare.png 200px}} HGSS009|Starcie w Wieży!|Clash in Tower!|マダツボミのとう！|Tower of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bell anim.jpg 200px}} HGSS010|Lotem Wyżej!|Fly, Fly and Away!|スカイ地球バトル！ゾロアはピジョット対！|Sky-Earth battle! Zorua VS !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Pidgeot.jpg 200px}} HGSS011|Przygoda z Jajkiem!|Egg-venture!|困っているエッグ！デルビルとナイト！|Egg in trouble! Night with !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|EP152 Houndour lίder.png 200px}} HGSS012|Unown-owa Przygoda w Ruinach Alfy!|Unown-ing Adventure!|アルフのいせき！アンノーンの秘密！|Ruins of Alph! Secret of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Lots of Unown.png 200px}} HGSS013|Próba Gromu!|Thunder of Trials!|手に負えないサンダー！の状況はマウント！|Uncontrollable Thunder! Situation on Mount!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Luxray 02.jpg 200px}} HGSS014|Ochrona Dzikim Wiatrem!|Wild Wind Dance!|ストライク無し！ワイルドウィンド防衛！| Protection! Wild Wind Defense!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Scyther anime.png 200px}} HGSS015|Przyczyna Pożaru!|Reason of Fire Blaze!|もうか伝説！危険な火事だ！|Fury of ! Dangerous Fire!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|CYNDAQUIL.jpg 200px}} HGSS016|Poeta Mówiącej Modliszki!|Poet of Talking Mantis!|ジェシーグレン！ストライクの謎の詩人！| ! The Mystery Poet of !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Jessy glen.jpg 200px}} HGSS017|Jajko w Tarapatach!|Egg on Trouble!|卵が孵化！チームの新しい友達！|The Egg Hatches! New Friend of Team!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Jaruke Egg.jpg 200px}} HGSS018|Jaskinia Zjednoczenia!|Union Cave!|つながりのどうくつ！フロアの迷宮！| ! Labyrinth of Floors!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|As cor dig.jpg 200px}} HGSS019|Wibracje Woopera!|Wooper of Vibration!|ウパーとヌオー！| and !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Quagsire Under Water.jpg 200px}} HGSS020|Chęć Zwycięstwa!|Glory of Victory!|ランペイジエレブー！|Rampage !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|ElectabuzzThunder.png 200px}} HGSS021|Slowpoke, który Ziewa!|Slowpoke'ing Yawn!|ヤドンのいど！| !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Slowpoke 1.png 200px}} HGSS022|Walka Robaków!|Struggle Bug!|ストライクにストライク対！| VS !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Scyther Cut.png 200px}} HGSS023|Apricorn jak na dłoni!|Apricorn on Road!|クヌギダマとボングリのみ！| and the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Pineco.jpg 200px}} HGSS024|Złodziej Totodile'a!|Thief of Totodile!|シルバー！ライバルバトル！|Silver! Rival Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Totodile Siła.jpg 200px}} HGSS025|Drogi Lasu Ilex!|Respective Ilex Forest!|ウバメのもり！| !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|PichuYuri.jpg 200px}} HGSS026|Zaskakujący Sen!|Suprised Dream!|レスキュー卵！タマラ、謎が開始！|Rescue Eggs! , the Mystery Begin!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Jajko Pichu .jpg 200px}} New Generation Spirit of Battle Master of Johto \ New Kanto Emerald ZEXAL Zexal of War EZ001|Zło przybywa!|Evil Arrival!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Palkia Protect.png 200px}} EZ002|Technika Równowagi!|Balance Technique!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Damon Zekrom.png 200px}} EZ003|Anubiasa Wielkie Przybycie!|Anubias Cometh!|真の敵！六戦いのリーダー！|True enemy! The Leader of Six Battles!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Anubiass.jpg 200px}} EZ004|Marnotrawny Wojownik!|The Prodigal Warrior!|純粋なオーラを持つ戦士！ゲンリターン！|A warrior with a pure aura! Return!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Riley aura.png 200px}} EZ005|Jeździec Zielonego Węża!|Green Serpent Rider!|グリーンドラゴンライダー！蛇の女王！|Green Dragon Rider! Snake Mistress!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Mako Serperiorshiny.png 200px}} EZ006|Wróg w gnieżdzie!|Nest Enemy!|隠れたの敵！敵のの逆襲！|Hidden enemy! Return of the enemy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Zekrom M14 Bolt Strike.png 200px}} EZ007|Prawdziwa Natura!|True Nature!|つのシャドウ！死の再誕！|Shadowed One! The Rebirth of Death!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Shadow Prove.jpg 200px}} EZ008|Shadow Pokémon Kontratakuje!|Shadow Pokémon Counterattack!|ダークポケモンが起こる！忘れられたカード！| Arise! The Forgotten Card!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Dialga Shadow.png 200px}} EZ009|Zamieć Wojownika Kyurema!|Kyurem Warrior Blizzard!|キュレムのブリザード！七つののバーストドラゴンの一つ！|Blizzard of Kyurem! One of Seven Burst Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Kyurem M15.png 200px}} EZ010|Gniew Ziemi!|Earth Rage!|グラードンの悟り！レイジの戦争！|Groudon Awakening! War of Rage!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Fake Groudon.png 200px}} EZ011|Turniej Walk Burst!|Burst Battle Tournament!|トーナメントバースト！偉大な戦いを始める！|Burst Tournament! Great Battles Begin!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Palkia Hyper Beam.png 200px}} EZ012|Równia Pochyła!|Downtown Spiral!|トーナメントバースト！スイートVSトレー！|Burst Tournament! VS !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Zorua NightDaze.png 200px}} EZ013|Finał Turnieju!|Tournament Final!|トーナメントバースト！決戦！|Burst Tournament! Decisive Battle!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Bianca Escavalier Iron Defense.png 200px}} EZ014|Trzeci Klucz Tajemnic!|The Third Key of Mysteries!|運命の鍵！運命の謎！|Key of Fate! Riddle of Fate!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cilan Crustle Shell Smash.png 200px}} EZ015|Ostatni Sprawiedliwy!|A Last Warrior!|偽の攻撃！コーデをリベンジ！|Fake Attack! Revenge of the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mischa Purrloin.png 200px}} EZ016|Klucz do Zwycięstwa!|Victory Key!|起源に戻る！謎の鍵！|Return to the Origins! The Key of Mystery!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Arceus animeshiny.png 200px}} EZ017|Zdrada Wiatru!|Wind Betrayal!|詩的な戦い！エイザンの裏切り！|The Poetic Battle! Betrayal!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|McCann Scizor Metal Claw.png 200px}} EZ018|Słabe Ogniwo!|Weak Compoment!|弱いメンバー！敵に対処する！|A weak member! Deal with enemy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Sigilyph Mirror Move.png 200px}} EZ019|Ostatnia wskazówka Klucza!|Key's last riddle!|最後の謎！最後の鍵！|A final riddle! A final key!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Cofagrigus Anime.png 200px}} EZ020|Powrót drużyny!|Team Rebuilt!|素晴らしい再会！抵抗のチームの戻り！|Great Reunion! Return of the Resistance Team!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Mecha Giratina.png 200px}} EZ021|Świt Shadow Pokémona!|Dawn of Shadow Pokémon!|ハートの怒り！暗黒の戦士が発生！|Fury of the Heart! Dark Warriors Arise!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Ash Unfezant Air Cutter.png 200px}} EZ022|Klejnot Szczytu Objawia Się!|Jewel Pillar Revealed!|山の頂上！生命の宝石！|Summit of Mountain! The Jewel of Lifel!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Jewel of life.png 200px}} EZ023|Kulminacja Wojny!|Ultimate War!|戦争をバースト！戦いの咆哮！|Burst War! Roar of Battles!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Rayquaza Ice Beam.png 200px}} EZ024|Dwa Oblicza Anubiasa!|Anubias's Two Faces!|ゲートをロック！リーダーの真のアイデンティティー！|Locked Gate! True Identity of !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Burgundy Stoutland.png 200px}} EZ025|Prawdziwe żagrożenie!|True Danger!|闇を明らかにした！フル荒れ狂っバトル！|Revealed Darkness! Full Raged Battle!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Reshiram M14 Dragon Stone.png 200px}} EZ026|Tajemniczy Osobnik!|Mysterious Being!|ミラージュ！謎の星からのもの！| ! Mystery Being from stars!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Slur-z.jpg 200px}} Harvest of Darkness EZ027|Początek Żniw!|Beginning of the Harvest!|嵐が始まる！ハーベスタ！|Storm begin! Harvester!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Dialga Draco Meteor.png 200px}} EZ028|Kowboj Absola!|The Absol Rancher!|ダーク予言！アブソル牧場！|The Dark Prophecy! Absol Ranch!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Absol anime.png 200px}} EZ029|Perfekcyjna Fuzja!|Perfect Fusion!|バースト·パーフェクト！サイキックの戦い！|Perfect Burst! Battle of Psychic!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Paul Murkrow Haze.png 200px}} EZ030|Mechanizm Czasu!|Time Gear!|時間のギア！時間制御のパワー！|Time Gear! Power of time control!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Time gear anime.png 200px}} EZ031|Błyszczące Rozbicie!|Shiny Break!|ライトモード！電力を増加！|Light mode! Increased power!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Luxrayeyes.png 200px}} EZ032|Poszukiwanie Zakazanej Mocy!|Forbidden Power Search!|パワー無敵！闇の怒り！| ! Rage of darkness!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Darkrai Bad Dreams M10.png 200px}} EZ033|Legendy prawdą się stają!|The Legend become truth!|トレーナー誰がの平和を与えることです！|Trainer who is give a peace!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Nando.png 200px}} EZ034|Czerwony Łańcuch!|The Red Chain!|あかいくさり復帰！絡み合った伝説！|Red Chain return! Tangled Legends!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Red Chain Arceus Rings form.png 200px}} EZ035|Burza Czasu, część 1: Przyszłość!|TimeStorm, part I: The Future!|時間を歪曲！未来へGO！|Distorted Time! Go to the Future!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Luke Larvesta.png 200px}} EZ036|Burza Czasu, część 2: Przeszłość!|TimeStorm, part II: The Past!|時間を歪曲！過去に行く！|Distorted Time! Go to the Past!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ninjask Agility.png 200px}} EZ037|Burza Czasu, część 3: Przyszłość się zmienia!|TimeStorm, part III: The Changed Future!|時間を歪曲！オルタネート未来！|Distorted Time! Alternate Future!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Latias Latios by Gladiatorshiny.jpg 200px}} EZ038|Burza Czasu, część 4: Więźniowie Czasu!|TimeStorm, part IV: The Prisoners of Time!|時間を歪曲！タイム·プリズン！|Distorted Time! Time Prison!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Time flower flashback.png 200px}} EZ039|Burza Czasu, część 5: Apokalipsa!|TimeStorm, part V: The Apocalypse!|時間を歪曲！タイム·デストラクション！|Distorted Time! Time Destruction!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Krokorok.png 200px}} EZ040|Agonia Porażki!|Agony of Defeat!|ファイアー間で交差！チームワークの致命的！|Cross between Fire! Fatal Teamwork!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Tobio.png 200px}} EZ041|Interprzestrzeń Oblężona!|Interspace Under Siege!|バースト戦士たちインタースペース！第レベル·救急！|Burst Warriors Interspace! Third Level Emergency!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Samurott anime.png 200px}} EZ042|Brama i Klucz!|Gate and Key!|隠されゴールドがバースト進化！ゲートとキー！|Hidden Gold Burst Evolution! Gate and Key!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Boldore Sturdy.png 200px}} EZ043|Nieskończone Porachunki!|Unfinished Business!|ポケットモンスターハンターJのリターンおよび怒りのリベンジ！|Pokémon Hunter J return and Revenge of Rage!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Salamance i G.jpg 200px}} EZ044|Tajemnicza Wiadomość!|Mysterious Message!|匿名のメッセージ！3種類の不明バースト戦士！|Anonymous Message! Three Unknown Burst Warriors!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mirage Entei.png 200px}} EZ045|Podziemna Ucieczka!|Underground Runaway!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Carlita Hydreigon DragonBreath.png 200px}} EZ046|Interprzestrzeni Koniec Czasu!|Time End of Interspace!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zekrom M14 DragonBreath.png 200px}} EZ047|Powrót Shadow Pokémona!|The Return of Shadow Pokémon!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Reverse World.png 200px}} EZ048|Klucz Jadeitowego Smoka!|Jade Dragon's Key!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Druddigon Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ049|Żegnaj, Azelf!|Farewell, Azelf!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Azelf using of power.png 200px}} EZ050|Slur Kontra Bass!|Slus Versus Bass!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Reshiram M14 Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ051|Zniszczony Zexal!|Destroyed Zexal!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mount Coronet anime.png 200px}} EZ052|Koniec Żniw!|The End of Harvest!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dragon Force corrupted.png 200px}} Ultimate Burst Warrior EZ053|Posłaniec z Deszczu Meteorytów!|A Messenger from Meteoric Shower!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Psychic DP051.png 200px}} EZ054|Rug - Tajemnicza Oszustka!|Rug, Mysteroius Thief!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|1468ye.jpg 200px}} EZ055|Historia Burst!|Burst History!|真の敵！六戦いのリーダー！|True enemy! The Leader of Six Battles!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Angela.png 200px}} EZ056|Skrzydlaty Niszczyciel!|Winged Destroyer!|純粋なオーラを持つ戦士！ゲンリターン！|A warrior with a pure aura! Return!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Mismagius DP043 Rayquaza Hyper Beam.png 200px}} EZ057|Zagubiona Rug!|Lost Rug!|グリーンドラゴンライダー！蛇の女王！|Green Dragon Rider! Snake Mistress!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Barbara.png 200px}} EZ058|Znaczenie Puenty!|Puenta's Calls!|隠れたの敵！敵のの逆襲！|Hidden enemy! Return of the enemy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Bailey.png 200px}} EZ059|Wielki Turniej Burst!|Burst Great Tournament!|つのシャドウ！死の再誕！|Shadowed One! The Rebirth of Death!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Nando.png 200px}} EZ060|Kyurem Wściekły!|Raged Kyurem!|ダークポケモンが起こる！忘れられたカード！| Arise! The Forgotten Card!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Red Chain Arceus Rings form.png 200px}} EZ061|Prawda Tria Tao!|Tao Trio of Truth!|キュレムのブリザード！七つののバーストドラゴンの一つ！|Blizzard of Kyurem! One of Seven Burst Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Tao trio anime.png 200px}} EZ062|Zamiana Formy!|Form Changes!|グラードンの悟り！レイジの戦争！|Groudon Awakening! War of Rage!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ninjask Agility.png 200px}} EZ063|Nexopolis albo nic!|Nexopolis or not!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Shaymin Sky Forme toxic petals.png 200px}} EZ064|Przepowiednia!|The Prophecy!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Marley Arcanine.png 200px}} EZ065|Ukryte Zdolności Burst!|Burst's Hidden Ability!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Krokorok.png 200px}} EZ066|Trzy Frakcje, Jedno Zwycięstwo!|Three Faction, One Victory!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Tobio.png 200px}} EZ067|Stracona Moc!|Lost Power!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Samurott anime.png 200px}} EZ068|Powrót do Sinnoh!|Return to Sinnoh!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Boldore Sturdy.png 200px}} EZ069|Retrospekcja Dziejów!|Events Retrospection!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Salamance i G.jpg 200px}} EZ070|Królewski Ból!|The Royal Pain!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mirage Entei.png 200px}} EZ071|Anubias Powraca do Gry!|Anubias Return to Battle!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Anubias ability.png 200px}} EZ072|Maska Odkryta!|A Mask Revealed!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zekrom M14 DragonBreath.png 200px}} EZ073|Powrót Mistrzyni Smoków!|Return of the Dragon Mistress!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Reverse World.png 200px}} EZ074|Wyścig o Włócznię i Tarczę!|Race for Spear and Shield!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Druddigon Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ075|Starcie w Mrocznym Wymiarze!|Clash in Dark Dimension!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Azelf using of power.png 200px}} EZ076|Corey kontra Anubias kontra Cyrus!|Corey Vs. Anubias Vs. Cyrus!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Reshiram M14 Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ077|Mistrzyni Smoków kontra Lord Nobunaga!|Dragon Mistress versus Lord Nobunaga!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mount Coronet anime.png 200px}} EZ078|Finałowa Eliminacja!|Finally Elimination!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dragon Force corrupted.png 200px}} Leauge Challenge EZ079|Wyzwanie nowego Trenera!|New Trainer's Challenge!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Psychic DP051.png 200px}} EZ080|Dzika przygoda!|Wild Adventure!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|1468ye.jpg 200px}} EZ081|Monolit Roggenroli!|Monolith Roggenrola!|真の敵！六戦いのリーダー！|True enemy! The Leader of Six Battles!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Angela.png 200px}} EZ082|Trawiasta Deklaracja!|Grass Oath!|純粋なオーラを持つ戦士！ゲンリターン！|A warrior with a pure aura! Return!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Mismagius DP043 Rayquaza Hyper Beam.png 200px}} EZ083|Ruiny Relicanth'a!|Relicanth's Ruins!|グリーンドラゴンライダー！蛇の女王！|Green Dragon Rider! Snake Mistress!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Barbara.png 200px}} EZ084|Miasto psychicznych Trenerów!|Psychic Trainer's City!|隠れたの敵！敵のの逆襲！|Hidden enemy! Return of the enemy!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Bailey.png 200px}} EZ085|Las huczących Pidove!|Growl Pidove's Forest!|つのシャドウ！死の再誕！|Shadowed One! The Rebirth of Death!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Nando.png 200px}} EZ086|Tajemnicze Jaskinie!|Unknown Dungeons!|ダークポケモンが起こる！忘れられたカード！| Arise! The Forgotten Card!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Red Chain Arceus Rings form.png 200px}} EZ087|Miasto Inter-Tech!|Inter-Tech City!|キュレムのブリザード！七つののバーストドラゴンの一つ！|Blizzard of Kyurem! One of Seven Burst Dragon!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Tao trio anime.png 200px}} EZ088|Podstępna Burza!|Vicious Storm!|グラードンの悟り！レイジの戦争！|Groudon Awakening! War of Rage!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ninjask Agility.png 200px}} EZ089|Przeszłość Wraca!|Back to the future!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Shaymin Sky Forme toxic petals.png 200px}} EZ090|Przepowiednia!|The Prophecy!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Marley Arcanine.png 200px}} EZ091|Ukryte Zdolności Burst!|Burst's Hidden Ability!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Krokorok.png 200px}} EZ092|Trzy Frakcje, Jedno Zwycięstwo!|Three Faction, One Victory!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Tobio.png 200px}} EZ093|Stracona Moc!|Lost Power!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Samurott anime.png 200px}} EZ094|Powrót do Sinnoh!|Return to Sinnoh!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Ash Boldore Sturdy.png 200px}} EZ095|Retrospekcja Dziejów!|Events Retrospection!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Salamance i G.jpg 200px}} EZ096|Królewski Ból!|The Royal Pain!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mirage Entei.png 200px}} EZ097|Anubias Powraca do Gry!|Anubias Return to Battle!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Anubias ability.png 200px}} EZ098|Maska Odkryta!|A Mask Revealed!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Zekrom M14 DragonBreath.png 200px}} EZ099|Powrót Mistrzyni Smoków!|Return of the Dragon Mistress!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Reverse World.png 200px}} EZ100|Wyścig o Włócznię i Tarczę!|Race for Spear and Shield!|戦争の激怒！地域のゼアル！|Rage of War! Region Zexal!|March 15, 2003|1 Grudnia, 2011|Druddigon Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ101|Starcie w Mrocznym Wymiarze!|Clash in Dark Dimension!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Azelf using of power.png 200px}} EZ102|Corey kontra Anubias kontra Cyrus!|Corey Vs. Anubias Vs. Cyrus!|謎の鍵！バーストテクニック！|Mysterious key! The Burst Technique!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Reshiram M14 Dragon Claw.png 200px}} EZ103|Mistrzyni Smoków kontra Lord Nobunaga!|Dragon Mistress versus Lord Nobunaga!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Mount Coronet anime.png 200px}} EZ104|Finałowa Eliminacja!|Finally Elimination!|トウカジム！リキマルを入力！| Gym! Enter the !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dragon Force corrupted.png 200px}} Bohaterowie Protagoniści *Corey (anime) *Barry (anime) *Korena (anime) *Yōko (anime) *Trip (anime) *Berlitz (anime) *Nyur (anime) *Soara (anime) *Silver (anime) *Rend (anime) *Shun (anime) *Sharend (anime) *Noble (anime) *Riley (anime) *Keina (anime) Antagoniści *N (anime) *Spectra (anime) *Shadow (anime) *Ligha i Darcona (anime) *Wielka Czwórka (anime) **Archer (anime) **Petrel (anime) **Ariana (anime) **Proton (anime) *Triada R (anime) **Ren (anime) **Jess (anime) **Tyra (anime) *Triada Z (anime) **Sid (anime) **Lena (anime) **Mason (anime) *Anubias (anime) *Bass (anime) *Slur (anime)